


Online and looking for friends to play.

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Matchmaking, Mates, Nerdiness, Online Relationship, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XBOX Live is the eharmony of gay nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online and looking for friends to play.

"Where are you going all dolled up?"

Jensen frowns at Chris' question. He's just wearing jeans and a button-up. It's not like he's dressed in a tuxedo or something. Hell Chris' mate, Chad, is wearing something similar.

"Out with a friend," Jensen answers.

He doesn't know why he feels like he has to be vague about it. People meet other people online all the time. Chris and Chad probably wouldn't make fun of him for it. Maybe.

Chad smirks knowingly. "Potential mate?"

 _I wish_ , Jensen thinks. The truth is that Jensen doesn't know JARPAD's real name, much less whether he's a Were or not. They met playing Assassin's Creed on Xbox LIVE, found out they have a lot in common, and started keeping in touch outside of the game. They went from friends to flirting to tentative "dating" and now, finally, they're going to meet in person. Exchange information, see if they're still compatible face-to-face. Jensen is nervous that it won't be the same in person. That JARPAD will run screaming when he finds out that Jensen is a Were. And not a Beta, but an Alpha with his own rag-tag pack. If two stubborn Betas who treat their Alpha like a pup counted as a pack at all.

"We just like the same game, that's all."

"Uh-huh, right," Chris says skeptically, but thankfully goes back to minding his own business.

"Remember to wrap it up!" Chad calls out as Jensen slams the door shut.

**

"Don't wear that," Richard says as he rips a coral-colored button down out of Jared's hands.

"Why not?" Jared frowns.

"Because it's searing my retinas," Misha responds for Richard.

"Coral is flattering on everyone," Jared pouts. "I read it somewhere."

Misha snorts. "Where? I'm So Desperate for a Mate, I'll Believe Anything Magazine?"

"It isn't a date!" Jared protests.

Jared doesn't know why he keeps saying that. It is a date. It's just that Jared is a Were, a Beta, and he doesn't know how to tell JACKADOODLE that. What if he's completely disgusted? Sure, Weres and humans have been integrated for almost a hundred years now, but that doesn't mean there still isn't racism out there. And Jared is too invested in JACKADOODLE and it's going to kill him if meeting in person doesn't work out.

Richard coughs, clearly not believing it. "Anyway, what about this one?"

With a heavy sigh, Jared takes the emerald green shirt and puts it on.

**

Before today, Jensen never realized that Starbucks doubled as Grand Central Station. Every time the door opens, he automatically looks up from the tiny table in the corner he managed to snag, but it's never a guy carrying a copy of the strategy guide for Assassin's Creed, and therefore not JARPAD. It's not like the guy is late or anything but Jensen is already so nervous that the added anticipation is just about killing him.

Then he walks in.

Tall, muscular, shaggy hair, slightly tilted eyes, and when he spots Jensen, a smile (with dimples) that lights up the room. Jensen stands, nervously smoothing down his shirt, and holds out his hand.

"JARPAD? I'm Jensen."

"Jared."

They shake hands and then settle down to the table as one, like they're just as in sync in person as they are while playing video games online. Jensen can't help but risk scenting the air, trying to pull Jared's unique scent out from the crowd. He's surprised to get a hint of that sweet, sugary smell that all Betas have. Maybe…

"So, I think I should just throw this right out there," Jared says, talking so quickly that Jensen barely comprehends him. "I'm a Were. A Beta."

"No—"

"I know it's probably not what you were expecting, but I hope we can get past it," Jared immediately interrupts Jensen.

"Jared," Jensen quickly jumps in. He lays his hand over Jared's. "I'm a Were, too. An Alpha."

Jared's eyes go wide. "Really?"

Jensen smiles, happy that Jared didn't remove his hand. "Really."

"What are the odds?" Jared marvels, finally smiling back.

They sit there smiling at each other for a moment before picking up right where they left off the last time they talked via Xbox. It's comforting, familiar, and yet at the same time, there's that unspoken change in their relationship. Not mates yet. But maybe…

**

"What did I tell you!?" Chad crows through a mouthful of peppermint bark. "Xbox LIVE is so the eHarmony of gay nerds."

"I'm sure that's exactly what they intended," Richard says dryly.

"Excuse me? Who's the one that used their contacts at Microsoft to have them 'randomly' assigned to each other's games?" Misha interrupts.

"Enough bitching." Chris nods through the front window of Starbucks to where Jared and Jensen are holding hands. "It worked."

"Hell yeah. I'm the man," Chad proclaims and then does a little dance.

Chris waves Misha and Richard off from even attempting to protest. Instead he grabs his mate's hand, dragging him away before Jared and Jensen stop making goo-goo eyes at each other long enough to notice that their big, secret date isn't a secret at all.

"What?" Chad protests. "I totally am."

"Uh-huh," Chris mutters, trying really hard to hide his grin.


End file.
